User talk:Pinkfluffyunicorns123
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:144696#2|Clarification of terms page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Gabriel456 (talk) 22:29, March 16, 2014 (UTC) hey, don't bother with that user. He hasn't been here for years. Instead, go to this guy, since he was likely the one who did (I didn't, and we're the only two admins here so it has to). I'd restore it, but I'm afraid he might delete again. So, take your argument with him and see if you can convince him otherwise Gabriel456 (talk) 23:27, March 18, 2014 (UTC) But I should warn you, he won't respond to you for hours so be prepared for that Gabriel456 (talk) 23:31, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Some pages are locked from new users (and non-members), so you should be able to edit them when you're not a new anymore. Just don't ask me when that happens, I've never been able to figure out where the line goes. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:46, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Restored. Well, in all honestly I skimmed it and mistaked it to Distance Manipulation. It's basically point of view manipulation, isn't it? You might want to check dictionary.com for synonyms to make it less clunky name. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:53, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Use them/they/etc. instead of he/she/etc., you may have noticed that this is the way every page is done in this site. Please add some more than few lines. You've shown you can do better. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:23, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Use them/they/etc. instead of he/she/etc., you may have noticed that this is the way every page is done in this site. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:17, April 13, 2014 (UTC) opinion Folklore/Popculture Physiology - Basically, please no power/pages based on individuals. Someone tried to start Arthur/Merlin/etc. and those got cut instantly. Parasitic Bond - I think that Limitation I added to Parasitic Empowerment does the same thing. National Physiology - Would work, tho' I have this feeling that we have at least Uncle Sam somewhere on this site... Pure evil/ Corruption Symbiosis - mind explaining more, are you talking about Corruption Inducement or being already pure Evil? That'd be Evil Embodiment. Embodiments - please no, we already have too much. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:01, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Folklore/Popculture Physiology - if you go with collection page, that'd work, it's basically the same as national physiology and Holiday Entity Physiology. Pure Evil/ Corruption Symbiosis - might want to expand that to power that protects the user from having their inner nature changed... tho' there is some overlap with Psychic Shield. Lipid Manipulation - well, we do have fat manipulation, but that deals with fat in the body. Have fun. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:08, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Answers Contingency - I know it's at least talked about few times and I considered doing it at some point, but aside that I'm relatively sure we don't have it. Default State Manipulation - by counter do you mean returning the target into their default state? Telefrag - Physical Disruption, forgot to change that link. Physical Law Immunity - we already have quite a few pages about extremely high sciences, Transcendent Science for one. Rules for articles and general guide-lines for several rules for how to Edit pages already exist and have links right on the first page. People just don't read them. If the Capabilities says that the power can do something, then as the general rule it does, but check Limitations for exceptions. Various realities may have their own rules that modify it, but Capabilities is the general bottom-line. Depends of the relative power-level, skills and bit of a luck. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:15, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Asbestos Manipulation Please take look at any of the various Periodic Table Powers and consider that as the expected minimum. Just copy/paste (might want to use Source for that, gives you the modified links and shows what those linked powers actually are) the Applications/Techniques/etc. of the element that is closest to asbestos and change/remove those that don't fit in. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:14, November 22, 2014 (UTC) We don't have Absolute Agility, so someone just linked it to main page to get the link done. Ageism Inducement was deleted because we've already got way too many -ism Inducements. You have to draw the line somewhere because otherwise there's quite literally no limit to what powers get done. Expand it to include differentiate any type of noise and go for it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:30, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Shell manipulation - bit too specific I think. Pressure point immunity - expand the idea to cover all forms of precision attacks. Kith Slayer - too close to Team Wipe. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:42, October 22, 2015 (UTC) I think it'd be. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:01, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Pretty sure we have neither and they are interesting enough... but just in case check Time Manipulation. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:53, November 30, 2015 (UTC) See Page Creation and Details for what the pages should look like. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:05, December 2, 2015 (UTC) When did time trapper alter his own origin in DC such ability would give unlimited power form Prime36 See Page Creation and Details for what the pages should look like. That includes bolded text. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:23, December 27, 2015 (UTC) I remembered we had something similar, but turns out it was Ultimate Poison/Omnipoison. Returned, but put some serious work on it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:49, January 15, 2016 (UTC) See Page Creation and Details for what they should look like. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:36, April 10, 2016 (UTC) Them/they, not he/she/etc. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:17, April 18, 2016 (UTC) When you Edit, on the right side Add features and media, under that is Categories. Left click it to open it, categories can be removed by clicking the trashcan on right side. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:51, August 6, 2016 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:23, December 4, 2016 (UTC) Take a look to Page Creation and Details for what infobox should look like. Alphabetical order. 20. When you make powers that are sub-powers, techniques, Variations, etc. of some other power, add them to those pages. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:58, December 15, 2016 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics When you add to Users, series should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:35, November 26, 2018 (UTC)